


No Primordial State

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Drabble, During Canon, Fifth Holy Grail War, Holy Grail War (Fate), Ideology, Kindred Spirits, M/M, One Shot, Parallels, Route: Unlimited Blade Works, Servants, Short One Shot, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. There was no need for promises any longer.





	No Primordial State

There was no need for promises any longer. They hadn't found anything in the war that was worth their cause, and they never would.

Lancer didn't want to entertain the option of fighting for a wish that couldn't ever be granted, not in this lifetime. Not when it would hurt so much if he was wrong, but only on his terms. If there weren't any, he would make them. If he had to, he would fight with undying eyes, with all his might. He would fight as the true warrior he was, so that he could stand on same battlefield as the Heroic Spirits summoned with him. No more and certainly no less.

Archer wanted to return to everything as how it should be, to provide the idealism he once believed in was nothing but empty promises. He could feel something in the war he fought in. With the countless blades he held in his calloused hands, he bore too many scars to count. Words fell cold on his tongue, and his guard was upright. Even when he was summoned in the Grail War, it was like his purpose was only for him, the drive of his existence.

Through the Fifth Holy Grail War, there were nights that knew blood. When the air crackled, stirred and swelled with Servants' battles, that was better than nothing at all.


End file.
